spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaidman, Barnacle Boy and Shellfish
Plot Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are acting for their newest episode until the Director comes and tells them their views are going down and only Two people (SpongeBob and Patrick) watch the show. He says they need a pet to boost ratings, so Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy go in search of one. They eventually ask SpongeBob for Gary and SpongeBob is excited until he realizes he can never see Gary again, so he tries to get him back. Characters *SpongeBob *Mermaidman *Barnacleboy *Gary *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mindy *Driver *Manray Trivia *This episode's Title Card theme is the same as all of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. Transcript Mermaidman: To the secret bear! Barnacleboy: THAT'S LAIR! To the secret lair! Director: Hold it! our ratings are down.......AND ONLY 'TWO GUYS '''WATCH OUR SHOW! (''shows picture of SpongeBob and Patrick) (SpongeBob turns on TV) ''SpongeBob: Let's watch our fave show, Pat! Director: We need a super pet!! Announcer: We need a super pet! All fans of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, send in your pets! Must be over 4 to enter. SpongeBob: Gary, you're gonna be a star! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Yeah. It'll be MERMAIDMAN,BARNACLEBOY, AND SHELLFISH! Narrator: A month later... Director: And the winner is.... Gary SquarePants! ''(SpongeBob and Patrick cheer so loud, you can hear it from space) (Gary and about 500 reporters,snails, and snail-reporters bust in) Narrator: 3 weeks later... (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mindy, Pearl, Squidward, Gary,and Mr.Krabs are on the red carpet with the stars and cast of The New Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy) SpongeBob: Ah, what a night. Let's go, Gary (Everyone goes into Mindy's limo) (He realizes he is holding Sandy's purse) SpongeBob: Gary? Sandy: (laughs) Thanks. SpongeBob: Isn't Gary coming? Mindy: No.... This is his job, sorta, The director said he'll come back in.....ACK! 18 MONTHS!!!!!! Everyone except Mindy and the driver: 18 MONTHS?! SpongeBob: We have to save him! All except driver: Yay! Driver: Kids....sigh, Why am I always left out? (It is at the Mermalair) SpongeBob: The Quickster! Patrick: The Elastic Waistband! Squidward: Captain Magma! Sandy: Miss Appear! Mindy: Princess Frost! Captain Magma: Who's Princess Frost? Quickster: She's new. I'll explain later. (They arrive at the studio) (Shellfish (aka Gary) is tied up over a pot with acid slime (actually green paint and ginger ale) with Mermaidman and Barnacleboy) Man Ray: Now you will- Quickster: '' WAIT!'' Man Ray: Now what? Quickster: Gary will not be treated like this. He is my snail. (Looks at Gary with puppy eyes.) And he won't be put in a pot of- wait a minute. This is green paint and gingerale. GARY IS ALLERGIC TO GREEN PAINT! Hi - ya! (kicks Man Ray) Elastic Waitband: Why are you having all the fun? Quickster: Come on! We have no time! (Dust comes in.) Quickster: Let's go home. Captain Magma: Wait a minute. Who put a clarinet on my head? Quickster: I don't know, but Manray just ran off with Gary! Everyone: *Gasp*! Quickster: Come on guys, if we want to save Gary, then we'll have to power up! (Back in the Mermalair...) SpongeBob: Super SpongeBob! Patrick: Incredipat! Sandy: Meltagirl Squirrel Squidward: (Goes home) Mindy: (Follows Squidward) (Later) Super Sponge: Take this! (kicks Manray in the face) (Later) Everyone except Gary and Manray: Woop-woop! Manray: But I'm an actor! Super Sponge: ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh...(runs away) the end Category:Episodes Category:Season F Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2009 Category:Digital Tamer